Revenge on Myself
by Myaami
Summary: In a bizarre accident, Jou and Seto have switched bodies. (How? Don't ask me) Just how far will two teens go to completely ruin the others reputation? [Chapter 4 up!]
1. Are You Talkin' Ta' Me?

Myaami: Before proceeding with the fic, I'd like to thank a few people. *eh hem*  
  
Difinity for helping us review our first copy of it  
  
Shiz for helping us out with the beginning.  
  
Mya: Okay! Now without further delay, here's the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Of all the things that he'd been called in his life, he never would have expected this coming.  
  
Rich boy. Money bags.  
  
But this one shook him completely. It seemed that his life was going in a completely different direction now, and would never be the same.  
  
What really got on his nerves, however, was why it had to happen to him. And the other person, who's in this with him, had to be that...mutt.  
  
In Seto Kaiba's mind if this had happened with anyone else, he wouldn't have minded as much. But Joey Wheeler was not anyone else.  
  
Downtown Domino was no where near as beautiful or friendly, not to mention clean, as the city itself. Its atmosphere held a certain grudge in the air, that made most people stay away from it. But if a family was dealing with money loss, that was a different story.  
  
The area itself consisted of close apartment buildings with broken windows. The tint of rusty brown in them clashed with its ugly pea green doors. Around every few buildings was a narrow brick alleyway with very little light, and surrounding the town were many moldy working power poles.  
  
In one of the only alleys were light glittered down into it, was a figure crouched over. To his side was a large toolbox, and on both his wrists were bulky new duel disks. He groped around the empty space infront of him, as if looking for something.  
  
"Where did I put that bag..." Seto Kaiba said to himself. He was very irritated, and was forcing himself to finish before school started that day.  
  
Kaiba had been up since about three o' clock that Tuesday morning to work in secret on his new duel disks. His knowledge of the media helped him conclude that doing this in the morning in Downtown Domino would prevent news coverage. Kaiba hated that. The microphones always being in his face and looking at those sweaty reporters who think they serve a purpose in the world drove him crazy.  
  
Kaiba let out a sigh of frustration as he jammed a screwdriver into the duel disk. Biting his tongue, he continued to fidget with it, trying to change the wire connection.  
  
"Where the hell are my screws!" he shouted. He almost smashed the disk into the wall, when a voice interrupted him from behind.  
  
"What are you talkin' about?" The voice asked.  
  
Kaiba looked over his shoulder to see whom the voice belonged to. He saw a tall teen leaning against a nearby power pole. His arms were crossed over his chest and he wore a calm, yet serious look on his face. Kaiba smirked, while his anger settled down to a relaxing level. "Nothing that you're flea sized brain would ever understand, mutt."  
  
Joey uncrossed his arms and balled them up into fists. "Hey you wanna fight Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba turned his head back and stood up. Without warning, he swiftly threw Joey a duel disk that he had removed from his wrist.  
  
Joey didn't have a very high reaction rate therefore it was almost at his head by the time he knew it was coming. Taking a few steps back, he caught the disk, just in time to trip over the power pole he had been leaning against.  
  
"ACK!" Joey cried as he was in mid-fall. Then with a loud 'thump' he hit the pole.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and shook his head before he turned around to his previous work. He glanced down a clock in his toolbox to see how much longer he had to work until school began.  
  
The boy winced as he took a double take at the small clock. He quickly stuffed everything away in his metallic briefcase, then he stood up and 'power walked' out of the alley.  
  
"Betta hurry up Wheeler, ya got twenty five minutes!" Kaiba warned Joey before dashing up the street to peaceful Domino.  
  
Halfway to school, Kaiba finally stopped as something hit him. (A/N: Not literally) 'Did I sound like...' He shuddered when he realized who he had been thinking about. Then he began mentally laughing at himself for ever thinking of that. But he couldn't hold in his laugh for that long and soon enough, he was laughing out loud.  
  
***  
  
When Kaiba arrived at school, he was a little confused at his fellow students' actions. Instead of the people normally stepping aside for him to walk up to the entrance, people were actually...bumping into him!  
  
Shock.  
  
That was the way Kaiba felt. He was shocked that people would dare disrespect him and his title of CEO of Kaiba Corp.  
  
While his train of thought was far from him, someone knocked him down, smack on his bottom.  
  
"Hey watch were you're going, mutt!" The large boy called over his shoulder before proceeding into the school. Kaiba froze. He couldn't believe the way he was being treated and spoken to today. Just the other day, people didn't even bother to talk to him, or even look at him.  
  
"Who do you think you're dealin' with 'ere?" Kaiba yelled as he stood up, brushing himself off. The bully stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly turned around, glaring daggers at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba starred right back, until a gentle tug was felt on his arm.  
  
"Come on Joey, just ignore him." Yugi said to...him? 'What is Yugi doing talking to me? And did he just...call...me...'  
  
"Yeah, come on Joey, we gotta get to class or we'll be late." Tea added as he and Yugi helped guild Kaiba into the building.  
  
But of all the people to walk right in front of them...it was him.  
  
"Watch were you're going Kaiba!" Tristan threatened the boy who passed them by.  
  
'Kaiba? No, I'm Kaiba!' he thought to himself. Kaiba was very confused. First he thought he sounded like the mutt, then people treat him like anyone else, and Wheeler's friends were talking to him, and now! Now, he saw himself walk right infront of him!  
  
The boy turned around, and when he saw who was there, a wide grin spread across his face. A grin of revenge. He glared right at Kaiba before turning and quickly walking into the building.  
  
Kaiba was speechless, not to mention motionless. He tried to move his feet towards the kid who looked like him, but his legs failed. With a little help from his new 'friends', they were able to get Kaiba inside the building and at his locker in twenty minutes. Just in time for school to begin.  
  
After standing at 'his' locker for a few minutes, he snapped back to reality. Kaiba lowered his eyes, and charged towards his first class.  
  
When he got there, he kicked open the door that was shut tightly. Now shaking in furry and frustration, he stepped up into the doorway.  
  
"WHERE'S WHEELER!" he snarled.  
  
The class just looked at him dumbfounded. They didn't get it, but soon enough, someone broke the awkward silence. Yugi.  
  
"Umm...Are you feeling alright Joey?"  
  
He couldn't have been talking to him. But as the class continued to look at him, he realized...Yugi was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mya: So how was it?  
  
Myaami: This was out first attempt at a good fic, so I hope it turns out okay.  
  
Mya: Once again, please review for us! If we don't get that many, we might not continue!  
  
Myaami: I hope you liked it! ^_^ 


	2. Keep An Eye On Yourself

Myaami: Chapter Title? Meh, screw it.  
  
Mya: AAAIIIEEEE! Arigatou for all the kind reviews!  
  
Myaami: Yeah, and we'd like to personally thank you all:  
  
Difinity, Shiz, InsanityEternal, Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo, Dark Hilde, Dawn, Captain Cutlas, Liz, Marikzgal4eva, Nightfire, sonicgirl12, and Shadow Elf Sofi  
  
Mya: We love you all! *waves Japan fans*  
  
Myaami: I hope that this chapter is as good as the last, and you'll wanna read more!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHERE'S WHEELER?" Kaiba snarled.  
  
Joey looked up automatically hearing his name. He was about to answer, when he noticed who was speaking.  
  
Himself.  
  
Joey tried to hide the grin that was emerging on his face when he saw himself asking where he was. Thankfully for him, Yugi spoke up trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
The angered teen stood in the doorway, obviously still confused. His eyes drifted across the classroom until his eyes locked with another pair. His own.  
  
As soon as Joey's eyes found another pair of eyes harshly glaring at him, he no longer could hold in his laughter. As soon as Joey began pounding on the desk, every single person was now staring at him. No one had ever seen Seto Kaiba laugh before.  
  
The real Seto Kaiba, however, was not amused. With his appearance still not his own, he marched over to the laughing maniac on the floor now, and pulled him up to his face.  
  
Or, at least he tried to.  
  
Joey had no strength in comparison to Kaiba. Therefore, his attempt to pull him up failed, but Joey managed to pull Kaiba down with him.  
  
The classes eyes widened to the sizes of houses when they saw Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba, one of who was laughing hysterically, in a pile on the floor. Kaiba blushed and quickly pulled himself up. With all the strength he could manage, he dragged Joey out of the room.  
  
Once in the hallway, Joey abruptly stopped laughing. He put on a smirk, as Kaiba was about to explode.  
  
"What, don't tell me you're not having fun Kaiba? Or should I say, 'Joey'." The Kaiba imposter teased.  
  
Kaiba was about to snap. He understood very little of what happened, yet he knew enough to know that he wasn't himself. Kaiba lowered his eyes, now making Joey look like an insane teen. The smirk on the real Joey's face quickly wore off.  
  
'I never knew I could look like that! I'm scary!' Joey thought. He was right. Kaiba could make him look like someone completely different. This couldn't be any good.  
  
Kaiba grabbed Joey's hand, or as to spectators watching, Joey grabbed Kaiba's hand, and dragged him into the nearest bathroom for a little chat. When they arrived, there was already someone inside. It was a skinny boy, with buckteeth and large glasses, way too big for him. His current position was at the sink, washing his hands.  
  
Kaiba, wanting to talk in private, got feed up a little to fast, and shoved the kid outside. "Next time, be a little faster kid" He said. The boy stumbled over himself trying not to fall over from Kaiba's harsh push.  
  
Joey looked a little offended, as if in a way he had hurt him. When Kaiba had closed the door again and turned around, he saw himself looking mad. His arms were crossed and his eyes were lowered.  
  
"What?" Kaiba asked. Joey snorted and shook his head. He then sighed and took a place against the wall so that he was leaning against it. Kaiba then stomped over to Joey, so that he was looking right into his face. (A/N: That could be interpreted as two things, "Kaiba could be looking into Kaiba's own face," or "Kaiba could be looking into Joey's face". ^^ Just a little fact!)  
  
"What do you think yere' doin' mutt?" Kaiba asked, trying not to let his new accent show.  
  
Joey smirked, which on Kaiba looked completely normal. "It's not my fault Kaiba. If I remember, you were the one who threw me the disk first!" Joey calmly argued back.  
  
Joey, who was now the new owner of the CEO of Kaiba Corp, seemed to feel that he now held power over people. He no longer felt like he could be bossed around or called names. Now, he was the big man on campus, and Kaiba would have to pay.  
  
"Well even I can catch!" Kaiba threw back. (A/N: Can you catch it this time! .sorry, lame.^^) Joey simply sighed right into Kaiba's face. In reaction, Kaiba closed his eyes from the breath.  
  
He was actually a little hesitant about opening his eyes again. Kaiba didn't want any of this to happen. He secretly wished that he and Joey would switch back bodies, so he wouldn't mess up his life. Not to mention his business.  
  
Kaiba's hand twitched a little at the thought of Joey running Kaiba Corp. He could just see him spinning around in his leather swirly chair, papers flying out from their original place in the filing cabinet...  
  
But something hard in his side interrupted his thoughts. He immediately opened his eyes and grabbed his side. Joey smirked again as he walked past the boy.  
  
'This is getting outta control!' Kaiba thought. Joey had just jabbed him in the side, and was now walking away from him. He was defying Seto Kaiba's laws therefore he must suffer!  
  
"Hey mutt," Kaiba called as Joey headed towards the door. "Just ta' let ya' know, I'd keep an eye on yourself if I were you." Joey stopped dead in his tracks, a few new thought running through his mind.  
  
'So you wanna play that way huh? Fine. You asked for it Kaiba!' Joey thought before turning around to face himself.  
  
"Right back at ya mutt," Joey added, loving the power. He then left the bathroom leaving a shocked Seto Kaiba trying to glare at him. But it didn't work. Joey's face just couldn't pull off the cool Kaiba glare. Or smirk. Not to mention, any of his old facial expressions.  
  
'Hm. Well then I guess it's just time for a change!' He thought smiling a little.  
  
Before returning to class, Kaiba decided that he'd set a few things straight in his mind.  
  
He and Joey had switched bodies this morning. How? It happened when he threw the mutt a new duel disk he had been working on. Why? He didn't know yet. So then, the only reason that he didn't notice it sooner was because they had uniforms at school. The boys shared the same uniform, a button-up blue jacket with a collar, with a white t-shirt underneath. So now, Kaiba was in the mutt's body, and the mutt had his. (Myaami: Not that way hentai's!")  
  
Kaiba nodded once he got it all straight, then took his time returning to class.  
  
***  
  
When the now blond-headed teen arrived at the class, there were only six minutes remaining. He walked in the door like no big deal, to see Joey, as himself of course, lazily spread out among the desk. His legs were up on the chair infront of him and his arms were hanging off the side of the desk.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler! Have you been lost this whole time?" His young male teacher calmly asked him. He didn't seem too angry. Yet...this teacher hated his first class of the day, and always found a way to embarrass his students.  
  
"Nah, I just took a little walk around the school," he replied. Some of the class members sighed, seeing as how Joey had always gotten in trouble, as for others. They knew what was coming, complete embarrassment, and if not...  
  
"Detention Mr. Wheeler!" Mr. Gleichenhaus shouted. The class jerked back into their seats at the sudden change of tone.  
  
"Aww man! Not another one!" A whisper could be heard. The class craned their necks to face Kaiba. No one understood why Kaiba would care what happened to Joey, the person he hated the most.  
  
But then again...  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, do you have something to say?" Mr. G. (Gleichenhaus) questioned.  
  
The blue eyed teen shrugged. A new idea was being concocted in his head, therefore, he didn't hear, nor care, what his teacher had to say.  
  
"Would you like to join Mr. Wheeler in detention?" Mr. G. questioned.  
  
As Joey was about to shrug again, he thought of a new idea. A huge, evil grin quickly spread across his face. For a few moments he just sat there, smiling at his desk. But just before the bell rang, he added a little comment of his own.  
  
"Kutabare," he said loud enough for all to hear. The entire class gasped, including the real Kaiba. He was so shocked that he actually fell over while he was standing up.  
  
Mr. Gleichenhaus' eyes widened as he screamed, "DETENTION FOR A MONTH Mr. KAIBA!"  
  
To Kaiba it felt as if the world was spinning and everything was wrong. Joey was ruining his whole life! Kaiba just wanted to sink deep into the floor and wish that he had never seen Joey that morning.  
  
Finally he slowly got up, brushed himself off and looked over at himself. No sign of worry even crossed his face. He looked just as he had before. 'Why? Why doesn't he care?' Kaiba thought. But then he remembered that it wasn't his own life he was ruining, it was Kaiba's.  
  
A small smirk emerged on Joey's face as he marched over to the teacher. He stood right infront of him, almost face to face. Then, Mr. Gleichenhaus fell down, hard. It had all happened so fast, that no one even saw Joey Wheeler push Mr. G.  
  
Kaiba stood there in Joey's body, loving how he could be bad. His smirk grew wider as he looked down at his fallen teacher.  
  
Before Joey or Kaiba could say anything about the teen's recent action, one of the kids in the class ran out of the room across the hall. Every set of eyes but one were watching the kid run, with the exception of Kaiba's.  
  
Joey quickly removed himself from his comfy position at his desk to try and talk his way out of the situation Kaiba had gotten himself into. He quickly ran over to the teacher and himself, but as soon as he was about to help him up, an evil eyed teacher with a twitchy eye and hand walked in...Mrs. Keoh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Myaami: So was it good enough for ya?  
  
Mya: I hope so! More coming soon! ^^  
  
Note: Mr. Gleichenhaus is Mya's real Social Studies teacher. We don't like him very much, so we used him as a 'bad teacher' ^^ 


	3. Conversing with the Shoulder

Mya: SO MANY REVIEWS!!!  
  
Myaami: She was crying when she saw them!  
  
Mya: Hey, you were happy too!  
  
Myaami: True, true. ^^ We thank you all so very very much! And to those of you who were wondering what 'kutabare' means...well...um...  
  
Mya: Ok, we got it off of this site-  
  
Myaami: BY ACCIDENT! IT'S NOT LIKE WE ACTUALLY GO LOOKING FOR CUSS WORDS!  
  
Mya: SHHH!!! Well, yeah. The site said it means SOMEthing you. Don't take our honest word, you can look for yourself if you REALLY want to at this site, that will be posted at the end of the chapter. This reason is because when we put the address up here, it messed up the chapter. ^^  
  
Myaami: Like we said, we didn't go looking for it, but we kinda just...found it.  
  
Mya: ^^ Hai, so please, before you go around yelling it, confirm with the site-  
  
Myaami: And your mouth.  
  
Mya: ...sure...  
  
NOTES, MUST READ, VERY IMPORTANT: (*** Stars say number of importance)  
  
***I'm now using Seto instead of Kaiba. I'll only use it when Joey's thinking of him, or something...  
  
***Light Bakura will be known as Ryou, although I'm using everyone else's English names. So then the Dark (Yami) Bakura will be just...Bakura!  
  
**In this story there have been teachers names used. Mr. Gleichenhaus is really Mya's Social Studies/History teacher, as previously stated. Mrs. Keoh was out friend Shiz's old teacher.  
  
**And as for Mr. Gayzick (in this chapter) he's her real assistant principal, but he used to be principal. He's stupid, likes to yell, and give detention. He also doesn't get these jokes and stuff...well. Actually he sometimes does...but Mr. Shoulenburger, on the other hand...  
  
Mya: He might be in it later. Enjoy Chapter Three!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"BOYS! What have we talked about involving beating up teachers!" Mrs. Keoh questioned harshly raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Uhh..." Joey started to say making Seto look like a fool. But before he could answer with another smart remark, Seto slapped his hand over his look alike's mouth.  
  
"We didn't do it. He fell down," Seto said. Mrs. Keoh walked over to the boys taking a close look at them both.  
  
Joseph Wheeler. Standing up for himself and for his rival. Much out of character. And the way he was speaking today is much different. Seto Kaiba on the other hand, seems to have something on his mind that Joseph doesn't want him to say. He seems a little...goofy looking too. Not to mention, that his IQ dropped about 100 points.  
  
Mrs. Keoh squinted her eyes as she looked harder at the teens. Then without words, she motioned to the boys to follow her out of the room. The two boys looked at each other. Joey quickly pulled what looked like his hand off his mouth and was the first to follow. Seto then smirked and followed after him.  
  
The three left the room and headed towards the office, leaving a confused class with their teacher knocked out on the floor.  
  
***  
  
The walk down to the office was not a long one, but the switched teens made it seem that way. About every minute, the same routine was repeated.  
  
Seto would shove Joey against the locker, blaming this whole switch on him. After a second of recovery, he would then charge after Seto, sending Seto onto the ground. Then a furious Mrs. Keoh would scream her lungs out at the two for them to stop, and the next time it happened, they would get detention. By the time they reached the office, both boys had about ten detentions each.  
  
But of course, neither of them cared, seeing as how it wasn't really them who they were getting punished. But with this arouse a new set of problems. Sure they had no trouble getting themselves into trouble, but what happened when the other did? How far were they willing to go to stand up for themselves while it seemed like it was their rival they really cared about.  
  
When they arrived at the office, both boys were pretty beaten up. They had bruises all over, but especially Seto, who looked like Joey at the time. The real Seto had much more strength than Joey did, so that way Joey could shove Seto harder than he got pushed.  
  
After passing through a few rooms, they arrived in the principal's room. It was a large room with a large wooden desk and windows behind it. To both side of the room were various sizes of filling cabinets, and in middle were two very uncomfortable metal chairs.  
  
But sitting behind the desk was a very strange person. He was a large man, with his feet reclined up on his desk, and on his belt were a few red locks. His hands were folded in the air infront of his face, as he stared at the teens that had entered. Mrs. Keoh closed the door behind her, leaving no way of escape available to the boys.  
  
"Uh...hi Mr. Gayzick," Joey made Seto say. Mr. Gayzick just glared at the two troublesome kids. Before motioning for the boys to sit down, he leaned over and muttered a few words into his shoulder. Seto raised an eyebrow and Joey scratched his head at their principal's weird actions.  
  
When Mr. Gayzick was done with his engaging conversation with his shoulder, he moved his hand towards the seats that were infront of his desk. The teen that looked like Seto strode up to the chairs trying to beat his double whom he was racing to them. Seto, not forgetting his cheating antics, took this opportunity to stick his foot out, causing Joey to tumble forward.  
  
"Ack!" Joey shouted as he fell, but not before he grabbed the closest thing near him. Seto's pants. This caused the two teens to fall down, one on top of the other, almost in a knot. And with a loud 'thump' they both hit the hard ground.  
  
Mr. Gayzick looked confused for a moment, but then began to talk to his shoulder again. The two teens anime-sweatdropped and then attempted to untangle themselves. After a few tries, they succeeded and took a seat.  
  
They looked at Gayzick for a while, until he was finished. Then he calmly talked to the teens as if they hadn't tripped eachother.  
  
"Now what seems to be the problem here boys," Gayzick said in his 'almost kind' voice. Seto only shrugged and closed his eyes as he put his hands behind his head. Joey on the other hand, decided to be a little more...frontal(?) and took of his shoes and put his feet up on Gayzick's desk.  
  
Gayzick frowned a bit, and took his own feet off the desk. He then propped his head on his hands that were now leaning on the desk.  
  
In a low and threatening voice, he addressed Joey; "Do you want your first suspension Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
Now it was Joey's turn to shrug, but Seto didn't take this that calmly. He had risen from his seat and attempted to strangle his look-alike. Of course he would never want to hurt his gorgeous body, so he didn't tighten his hands too much. Joey, who didn't want to ruin his reputation (or his life) started to kick Kaiba sideways.  
  
Once again, Gayzick's common sense factor failed to kick in for a few moments, but when it did, he was prett-ty mad.  
  
"KIDS!" Gayzick hollered. But before he could continue, he was interrupted.  
  
"Dude, we're not your kids," Seto said calmly still holding his neck, but loosing his grip.  
  
"Really," Joey agreed. He might have had Kaiba's body, but he still wasn't that great at comebacks. Jou was waiting for Kaiba to make a smart remark about that, but he never did. Instead, Gayzick grew even angrier and scarier, then proceeded to yell.  
  
"DO YOU WANT DETENTION?"  
  
"Nah, that's alright." Joey said.  
  
"We've already got 10," Seto added, letting go of Joey. He then walked over to his chair again and sat down relaxing again.  
  
"DETENTION!" Gayzick screamed, not knowing what else to say. The boys showed no sign of worry, instead, they almost seemed...happy?  
  
"That makes 11!" Joey said. Seto nodded, and then at the same time, they both leaned over and slapped hands. Gayzick didn't understand. (A/N: Well! That's nothing outta the ordinary!) Clearly they didn't care about getting detention, so what else could he do?  
  
The moment that the teens realized they had actually touched each other in a non-violent manner, they both practically fell off their chairs. So what if it was their own hand, their rival was inside them!  
  
For the next five minutes the room looked like this: Gayzick was at his desk, every now and then whispering words into his shoulder, and Jou and Seto, inching away from eachother more and more every few seconds.  
  
After enough recovery time, Gayzick decided that he had to speak up. "Now boys you are aware you have a trip coming up later in the afternoon today," he began. He looked up at the teens to see if they were following. Both nodded, so Gayzick continued. "If you are going to behave this way at County Teen Arts, you will face serious consequences. We can not have it look like out school can't handle our own kids, therefor you can not be fooling around, and you must listen to all directions, understood?" he threatened. They both nodded again, but a second later, snuck a smirk in at the other.  
  
Gayzick either ignored their actions, or didn't see them, and waved the boys back to class.  
  
As soon as they left the room and were standing alone in the hallway, Joey began to laugh uncontrollably. Seto raised an eyebrow at him waiting for an answer of 'why'.  
  
After a while, Joey was finally able to speak. "Kaiba," he began, "Do you have any idea how interesting Teen Arts will be?"  
  
Seto froze. He hadn't remembered, or taken note, of the trip. What was Wheeler gonna do to him! Somehow he had to stop him from doing anything unreasonable, and the only way that he could see that happening was...to be his partner.  
  
The rules for Teen Arts stated that you must be in a group of three at all times, and are not allowed to wander around the college campus alone or in pairs. The groups of three could merge with other groups to have as many people as they wanted in them, and the same people didn't have to stay with the people they started the day out with.  
  
Running through Seto's mind were these rules, plus a mental list of people that he was able to stand and not get in his way without driving him insane. This was a very difficult task. He already knew that Wheeler had to be with him at ALL times so he wouldn't and couldn't do anything to extreme.  
  
'Yuugi, no way! Tristan, no. Ryou, no. Duke, no,' Seto began thinking. But then he stopped on a certain name. A person who might be able to pull it off. (Myaami: Damnit! I just got gum stuck in my hair! Mya: Baka...and what does that have to do with the story!? Myaami: Nothing...) They were a good friend of Wheeler's and always experienced him acting strange, not to mention his other friends.  
  
The bell ending the first period class stopped Seto's thoughts and Joey's resumed laughter short. Student's voices were coming closer in earshot to Seto and he soon saw kids from all classrooms pouring into the hall.  
  
Seto smirked and began to walk towards the person he would ask when he saw them leave the class. With one last deep breath he stepped behind the person and tapped them on the shoulder.  
  
"Tea," Seto began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Myaami: Ignore the gum comment. I was just chewing gum, and somehow, it got in my hair...  
  
Mya: ...No comment...neways...Get it?  
  
Myaami: Like it?  
  
Mya: r&r  
  
Myaami: If any of you've got questions about the Teen Arts thing, don't worry. Well explain a bit more in the next chapter when they go on the trip!! ^^ One more class until-  
  
Mya: BAKA! Don't ruin it!  
  
Myaami: *sheepishly grins* ^^  
  
Site ~ www.  
  
trussel.  
  
com/f_nih.  
  
Htm  
  
Myaami: So sorry for the terrible layout just there! It won't work well! Baka fanfiction.net! Well, only sometimes...^^ But just put it all together, no spaces, and it should works! 


	4. Classes Chaos

[Revenge on Myself]  
  
[Chapter 4 - Classes Chaos]  
  
I'm back? Awesome! ^__^  
  
From now on:  
  
The real Jounouchi Katsuya will be called Jou when referred to by the narrator  
  
The real Seto Kaiba will be called Seto when referred to by the narrator  
  
In conversation:  
  
The real Jounouchi Katsuya will be called "Seto" or "Kaiba"  
  
The real Seto Kaiba will be called "Jounouchi" to avoid confusion  
  
Then we always have Yuugi (Yuugi) Yami (Yami) Anzu (Tea) Honda (Tristan) Otogi (Duke) Shizuka (Serenity) Mai (Mai) Ryou (Light Bakura) Bakume (Dark Bakura)  
  
Enjoy our return chapter!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The brown haired girl whipped around as she heard her friend calling her. She smiled brightly, "Hey Jounouchi!"  
  
For a split second, Seto forgot about the switch again, but remembered and continued.  
  
"Yeah, hi," Seto began. "Look, you remember that trip we're goin' on later today?"  
  
Anzu nodded.  
  
"Yeah, so I got one partner, and was wonderin' -"  
  
"-If I'd go with you?" Anzu finished for him. "Well, I guess so, but I was gonna hang out with Yuugi as well."  
  
"No!" Seto said suddenly. Anzu was startled, then Seto recovered, "uhh I mean, I think that small groups are better."  
  
Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Okaay..." she said.  
  
"Then it's settled. Meet us outside the bus when we get there," Seto said then ran off.  
  
The brown haired girl blinked. "Bye Jounouchi..." She shook her head and muttered 'boys' as she walked to class.  
  
'Hehe' Seto thought to himself. 'Now there's no way that Jou can leave me and embarrass me because now, I'll have my eyes on him all the time...'  
  
Seto smirked as he walked by Jou who was leaning against the lockers. Jou shot him a look back, but decided to let it slid. "We'll see," Jou muttered with a grin. With that, he calmly walked to his next class.  
  
The late bell had rung just as Seto stepped in the classroom. He walked to his normal computer fundamentals course, and took a seat. The teacher, not to mention the entire class, was staring at him very oddly. It was only then that Seto realized that he wasn't in the correct classroom for Jou. His first reaction was to get up and walk back out into the hallway, but then he smiled, and settled down in his seat, getting comfortable.  
  
The class stared. The teacher, however, was the first to speak up about this strange arrival. "Mr. Katsuya?"  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"May I ask what you're doing in this class?"  
  
"Well, you see, I wanted to see what the class was like," Seto said as he shrugged.  
  
Just as their young female teacher was about to open her mouth again to argue, the door burst open, and in walked another teacher.  
  
"This is an outrage!" the irate teacher screamed, his face on fire. He stepped aside and pushed in a very devious looking student, Seto Kaiba. "I believe that he's yours, but somehow he managed to wonder into my class and cause a ruckus!"  
  
While the class stared at the teacher in the doorway, he was busy looking around the room. "YOU!" he screamed and pointed to another student. "JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA, COME BACK TO MY CLASS RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Seto's, as well as the rest of the class's eyes were wide open at the insane teacher's actions. Seto quietly rose from his seat. He silently picked up his bag and walked towards the door.  
  
As Seto left, Jou took his place in the class. This made things -seem- normal, but what would happen when they didn't know what was going on in that class?  
  
"Baka..." Seto grumbled as he walked down the hall to Jou's class.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY MR. KATSUYA?! The teacher hollered.  
  
"Nothin'" Seto replied dryly.  
  
When the two arrived at their designation, the teacher opened the door and found the class in disaster. Papers were flying everywhere and students where all over the room.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING? SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEATS!!!" the teacher yelled. All at once, the chatter ceased, the papers stopped flying, and the students all jumped into their seats. Seto stood in the doorway, shocked. But when the seats were filled, he quickly ran to an open seat, assuming it was Jou's.  
  
Mr. Hyde, their teacher, took a seat at his desk and glared at the students. "NOW! TAKE OUT YOUR TEXT BOOKS, TURN TO PAGE 400, AND DO ALL THE EXERCISES WHICH WILL BE COLLECTED AND GRADED AT THE END OF THE CLASS."  
  
"But that's 150 math problems," Seto complained. Even if he was a genius, having 20 minutes to do 150 geometry problems was still a challenge.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?" The class craned their heads to face Seto.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"WOULD YOU LIKE TO REPEAT YOURSELF FOR THE PRINCIPAL?!"  
  
"No, I was just there."  
  
"GET OUT!!!!" Mr. Hyde shouted pointing to the door.  
  
"Gddmnit!" Seto screamed as he got up and collected his things.  
  
"YOU'D BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH MR. KATSUYA OR-"  
  
"Hey, ya know what? I don't wanna hear from you anymore! SO SHAD UP!" With that Seto stormed out of the classroom and headed down the hall, but not before slamming the door in Mr. Hyde's face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mya: Yeah, I know that was a short chapter but...  
  
Myaami: but.. the 5th chapter is right here..  
  
Mya: Indeed. You see, we began to write and almost got carried away, but when we went back and realized that most of the stuff could fit in another chapter, we split it up.  
  
Myaami: So yeah, it'll be up in like, 30 min at least ^^  
  
Mya: Yep! Enjoy!! 


End file.
